Tsuna's Piano
by Chibi Vongola
Summary: Tsuna had been left alone for his "protection" after a bomb incident. He was told to stay in his room and food was brought to him. Being quiet and observant, Tsuna saw that they thought he did it. Hiding his pain and smiling his fake smiles, his 17 year old mind did what an adult would do, release his feelings in a way people would know. His Grand Piano would do fine, right?


What is Tsuna had been left alone for his "protection" after a bomb incident. He was told to stay in his room and food was brought to him. Being quiet and observant, Tsuna saw that they thought he did it. Hiding his pain and smiling his fake smiles, his 17 year old mind did what an adult would do, release his feelings in a way people would know. His Grand Piano would do fine, right?

* * *

Tsuna smiled at the song he wrote, it had taken him 3 weeks and the lyrics were beautiful. Siting on the piano seat with his normal black and orange suit he breathed in. His delicate fingers glided over they keys as he began, the sad tune flowing through the Mafia household.

People looked at his room in wonder, who was playing that song? Smiling sadly as his experiences flashed before his closed eyes and tears prickled at his brown eyes. His pale hands gently pushing down the keys but with enough force to push them down. Giotto, his father, peaked his head in and saw his accused son, playing on his piano with a heart breaking expression.

Watching from windows or listening from rooms, the whole Vongola felt the emotions running though Tsuna into that Piano and into the music which filled the Mansion. Sadness, guilt, frustration and one emotion they would never usually see in a Sky, vanishing Hope and Llnging. Tsuna wanted to be believed in, he didn't plant the bomb, no matter how much they wanted to hide it he knew, that they were accusing him.

Sky's were loving, hope filled and welcoming. Not broken, sad, and hopeless. Tsuna was an example of that.

He had warned them and everyone evacuated only for 1 hour later a huge explosion shook the walls of the mansion. They were usually grateful and happy but this time it was too convenient, no one had been there for many days and only Tsuna, maids and butlers went there over the span and all of them were cleared, all except Tsuna.

He was frustrated at the thought of his Famiglia hating him and accusing him of a horrible crime. He was sad, his Famiglia didn't trust him, they locked him up, chained the sky down. They didn't let him fly freely, with the chain of betrayal they locked him up. He was guilty, he had made his friends and family worry and give a reason to distrust him. It had been a month and he was losing all his natural hope and he began to long for love or any type of affection.

Natsu was taken away from him and he was heart broken. They knew he almost couldn't survive without his partner and best friend. His Vongola ring was taken away and the warmth and fullness it gave him faded away. He felt alone, empty and scared. They didn't visit to much so much of the days Tsuna spent sitting on the window sill and staring at the sky or writing in his diary where all his feeling were kept.

He also wrote his piece and practiced silently using his flames to create a sound barrier but used it secretly. His mother gave it to him on his 16th birthday before going to Japan to stay.

Giotto, Tsuna's and his guardians looked at their beautiful Sky, he was too skinny, pale, frail looking and he was crying. They had taken away the Sky's precious freedom and made him cry. They watched his fingers expertly dance across the delicate white and black keys. His sweet voice suddenly filled the house as the lyrics came out in waves of emotion.

Tsuna smiled and everyone, who was watching, felt their hearts break or something snap inside of them. It was his small, don't worry about me but I'm obviously hurt and in pain, smile. The little trail of tears started to fall onto his lap and he picked up the power. Everyone could see the bright orange wings they saw, when he was happy, fade into nothing and he was like a wingless angle that had fallen into despair and they just wanted to hold him.

Reborn, the ever devil like and sadistic hitman was away on missions, ever since Tsuna had broken the curse he went and explored the world again as an adult. He did not know and was away for a 2 year mission in Japan.

Letting the tune fade slightly before picking it up in a soft way, Tsuna opened his eyes. They had all expected to see the lovely brown eyes or the shining amber eyes but they saw blank eyes that were empty but filled with emotion. His eyes were brown and amber mixed together making them a honey gold but they were dead.

He breathed in and out slowly and they were all watching him, afraid he will sop at any moment. Even the ever energetic and loud Knuckle and Ryoehi were silent as their savior, friend, boss, son, nephew and family member cried his heart out as his hidden emotions were revealed.

He was like a neglected 5 year old, longing for any attention but kept silent because of his family. He was a silent crier and thought if he showed weakness he would burden them, so he kept them to himself. Hurting his already weak and frail state to the point if he hid anymore it would start to kill him.

The song had finished and Tsuna looked at the night sky with a full blown smile. Reaching out as if to reach the stars and hold them close. Giotto stepped forward and hugged Tsuna, the boy didn't react. As if he had given up, he wouldn't get love or affection, it was only a foolish wish or dream if he got any.

Breathing in and out softly he stood, walking past everyone as he flew to the roof, burning his hands along the way. Standing there he lay down and reached up again. Everyone was running up to him in hope he wasn't hurting himself. His _Family _at him and flew up as they did though it was too late.

Tsuna's emotions and him being a sky was killing him. He had 3 minutes left, using that he mouthed his final words to his _famiglia _and burst into sky flames which went into each Vongola member and Nastu and the Vongola sky ring went dull. Natsu "Gao'd" sadly before he became a normal Lion and disappeared into the world. The Vongola ring lost it's shione and reverted back into it's sealed form.

They were all crying especially, Uni, Byakuran, Dino, Xanxus (All who just came) and Giotto. They were sky's too, how did they not notice.

Tsuna, we're sorry.

**_My Famiglia, I'm sorry, I love you_**

* * *

End~

Another angst, I know but if you want to know which song Tsuna was playing was Hands, by Kumi Koda. If you go to the link- watch?v=MEUSjlRcWN4&amp;list=PLUYATZbyYeFH9sUAwfN-Ar4cO6kAHqyez -then you can hear the song in a 6927 manga someone drew and if you listen closely then you can hear the Piano.

Thank you Please R&amp;R


End file.
